In the field of packaging it is often required to provide consumers with a package comprising multiple primary product containers, such multi-packs are desirable for shipping and distribution and for display of promotional information. For cost and environmental considerations, such cartons or carriers need to be formed from as little material as possible and cause as little wastage in the materials from which they are formed as possible. Another consideration is the strength of the packaging and its suitability for holding and transporting large weights of articles.
Packages may be provided with a display window through which a portion of an article may be visible, it desirable to place the displayed article in particular orientation for presentation to a consumer or to hide information, for example a bar code which is only relevant to an individual article provided within a multi-pack. It is further desirable to automate packaging of articles within a carton.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.